Ryuu Uzumaki
Background Personality When Ryuu was a child he always found excuses to skip out on a going to the academy. One of the excuses he used the most was rather than wasting his time taking test he would prefer actually learning things at a quicker pace. Another childish excuse he would use was because he literally didn't feel like going at all. Though a child his personality did change when around a few people like Taiga Uchiha, who managed to actually persuade him to do stuff with them. Then as the years went by Ryuu was more open, helpful, and was more then willing to smile a little more often. Usually he got along with just about everyone in the village, this included his teammates and friends. One thing did stand out though and that was his focus when it came to women ; people rumored that it was because he was a pervert but the fact was Ryuu was actually terrified of women as he heard tales about the 5th hokage. Though he doesn't have a true fear of women he is definitely more focused when a woman is around him. Ryuu's biggest change in personality however is when he is in combat. People have compared his personality to that of Sasuke Uchiha's when he joined Madara, cold and unforgiving. One time while he was on a B-Rank mission and resting on a tree branch a ninja attacked him. With no hesitation in his eyes he drew his katana and cut the ninja in half and as the blood splashed across his very body he didn't flinch at all. This is why even though Ryuu has some friends they never try to go on missions with him in fear that he would cut them down if they got in his way. Friends Enemies Appearance Ryuu has been known to have abnormal spiky hair and when questioned if it's natural or not he usually tells people too "feel for themselves." Some questioned if it's because of his uses of lightning jutsu that his hair was made that way. Although he looks fine to others people say he has some sort of "mask". Whenever he smiles people have noted that it seems like he is forcing it and whenever he laughs it feels not natural ; this is why some stay away. Ryuu's favored clothing is usually a shirt, coat, and smooth pants. The reason as to why he prefers this combination is because with a coat he has protection from wind and water and with smooth pants he is able to move more freely. Select few have noticed him wearing a necklace and whenever people get close to them and try to touch it he usually quickly grabs their arm and twist it behind their back saying "Don't touch this. Ever". People soon enough realized to not touch that necklace as it showed some sort of history. Not once has Ryuu shown to wear the Konohagakure uniform that typical Jonin usually wear. Ryuu only wears the symbol of Konoha on his coat and shirt but never does he carry the headband as he states "Wearing something that obvious in the open is asking to be attacked by an enemy but if I have clothes like these not only do I show my allegiance, I also don't show allegiance". Abilities Intelligence Ninjutsu Phoenix Senjutsu Taijutsu Ryuu is known for his skills in Taijutsu, mainly his three different forms he uses in Taijutsu. Some Uchiha in the village have said it's hard for even them to follow his fighting because of his forms. When Ryuu went up against a user of the Mangekyō Sharingan he managed to close in the distance between them in less than twenty seconds and while avoiding eye contact, pushed the Uchiha on the defensive for over a minute ; which is to say a feet as those with the Mangekyō Sharingan have the abilities such as Amaterasu and Susanno. Ryuu has been able to use his Sage Mode and Prism Release to enhance his Taijutsu as well ; for instance with his Prism Release he is capable of making his assaults nearly invisible and with his sage mode he could create flames with his assaults as well. Aikido / 'The Way of the Harmonious Spirit' A non-resistance Martial Art which is defensive in nature. It teaches its practitioners how to react to any kind of attack, usually by throwing or subduing the attacker through the application of pressure to vital bodily joints or points. Muay Thai / "Art of Eight Limbs" The art of Muay Thai is considered to be very aggressive and even fatal. It aims at causing the maximum amount of damage with the use of minimum effort. Makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact." Jeet Kune Do / "Style without Style" Minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned ; therefore it is not restricted to use 'certain' techniques. This 'style' uses punching, kicking, trapping, and grappling *Simple Direct Attack (SDA). Is a simple motion (punch or kick) which moves with no effort to conceal it, directly to the target on the most economical route. It can be indirect, beginning on one line and ending on another. Such as a punch that starts to the stomach (mid line) and ends on the chin (high line). SAA is an attack that is launched from an unanticipated angle that is achieved by moving in such a way as to create an open line into which to strike. *Attack By Combinations (ABC). This is using multiple rapid attacks, with volume of attack as a means of overcoming the opponent. *Progressive Indirect Attack (PIA). Simulating an attack to one part of the opponent's body, followed by attacking another part, as a means of creating an opening. *Hand Immobilization Attack (HIA) and its counterpart Foot Immobilization attack, which make use of trapping/parrying to limit the opponent's function with that appendage. *Attack By Drawing (ABD). The goal when using attack by draw is to "draw" the opponent into a committed attack by baiting him into what looks like an exposed target, then intercepting his motion. One can execute a motion that invites a counter, then counterattack them as he takes the bait. Kenjutsu Ryuu has been very skilled with a sword since the age of fifteen when he found a phoenix, resulting in him obtaining the katana Kaenhōō. Ever since obtaining Kaenhōō he has trained further in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu for he felt if he lacked in Taijutsu he would never be able to properly use Kenjutsu. The result of his training was learning Battōjutsu, requiring great speed,strength, and accuracy. Ryuu has been said to be very skilled with swords in Konoha and some felt if the seven swordsmen were alive to this day he would make that seven into eight. Battōjutsu Battōjutsu, the art of striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The parent of this sword technique is Kenjutsu. Ryuu's main weapon he carries with him is a Katana he received from a phoenix. The katana's name was known as Kaenhōō (コンケン鳳凰), translating to "Blazing Phoenix". The result of him using this katana with this sword technique resulted in him burning the opponent while cutting them at the same time, increasing the Battōjutsu technique. Another reason Ryuu was known as a Phantom was because even the sharingan had a hard time keeping up with his technique. Stats History Trivia *Ryuu translated means Dragon Spirt, ironic due to the fact he is working with a phoenix and most legends tell phoenix and dragons not getting along. *Ryuu was born on March 20, making him a Pisces. Oddly enough this fits his personality. *Ryuu's favorite foods are Pizza, Pasta, and Ramen. **Ryuu's least favorite foods are corn, beans, spinach. *Ryuu's favorite beverages are hot coco, french vanilla, and his own invention "French Coco" which is the combination of the other two. **Ryuu's least favorite are any alcoholic beverage, except sake. *Ryuu has trained hard and obtained jutsu that people are both aware and unaware of. When he turned fifteen he learned more and even created a few jutsu. *Ryuu is currently a missing-nin but seems to still have contact with Konoha raising some suspicion. *Ryuu's favored style is Jeet Kune Do but only uses against opponents that are an actual challenge. This style is also used by the famous Bruce Lee. *Ryuu's base style, Aikido, has been noted to be close to that of the Hyuga Clan. People have questioned if Ryuu has ties with the Hyuga. *If Ryuu were to have a theme it would be of three pieces of music, Vacant Interference, Kara no Kyoukai, and The Executioner. All three representing some part of himself. Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Sage